Después de hoy
by Fantassia
Summary: No somos criaturas perfectas por naturaleza es verdad… Pero remarcarnos y reprimirnos a nosotros mismos como un ser inferior o un fenómeno... Tampoco es un sentimiento que se guarde con tanta calma y pasividad...


…**Después de hoy…**

_Me he mirado al espejo con insistencia. Dentro de mí hay algo __que no rige diferencia entre dos seres que respiren… Pero al mismo tiempo me desengaño, comprendiendo que eso es lo que yo quiero creer, sentir y al mismo tiempo soñar._

Las sonrisas se han desvanecido con el tiempo, al creerme desanimado y tristemente minimizado. Junto a ellos, mis hermanos, he aprendido que el mundo es tan grande, como nuestra existencia tan pequeña, por que nunca tendremos un lugar asegurado y siempre aguardaremos desde la fina luz de ultratumba que nos brindan las sombras, bajo el cielo cruelmente contaminado que nos regala unas cuantas estrellas… Solo una parte de las que realmente deberíamos apreciar.

Después de cada sueño, me siento atraído, martirizado y frustrado de solamente imaginar incansablemente lo que mis manos podrían lograr en aquel mundo, al que instintivamente apodamos "Humano". Podríamos llegar a confesar -mentir- que estamos habitados a una extravagante existencia de soledad, alejados del verdadero entretenimiento y de las cosas cotidianas que lentamente van matando a los hombres, pero que al mismo tiempo les van dando el valor para forjar sus ideas y carácter. Un carácter que siempre es capaz de rehacer un mañana para el desarrollo de este mundo… Su mundo.

Alguna vez pensé, al mirar a mi hermano jugar con unas gafas y un maletín, lo animoso e increíble que sería caminar por esas calles de día, atascadas de humanos: Niños, hombres, mujeres, ancianos… Todos tan normales y al mismo tiempo diferentes, exponiendo el calor de sus presencias al tibio aire que juntos respiran, para al mismo tiempo asimilar que los rostros que observan a diario, serán olvidados en ese mismo instante, como si fuesen fantasmas acostumbrados a la pena de vagar por el mismo sitio, a la misma hora…

-Sabes que no puedes salir, Rafael –Restringió Leonardo derrepente, deslizando ágilmente sus katanas a la luz mortecina de una lámpara vieja, desgastada.

-¡Nah! Cállate –Replicó el aludido, continuando su camino.- ¿Quién te crees al pedirme razones para salir?.¿Splinter? No tengo por que darte explicaciones, Ni a ti Ni a nadie –Finalizó, dando un salto para desplegar agilmente su presencia entre las sombras.

Leonardo lo miró molesto y de un sablazo destajó vilmente el muñeco de arena que usábamos para entrenar, murmuró una maldición y adquirió nuevamente una pose de batalla sosteniendo sus armas.

-No… No estoy tranquilo con él afuera. Los Dragones púrpura y las patrullas de Shreder aun rondan las calles para encontrarnos–Se interrumpió a sí mismo, guardó las katanas en sus fundas y se dirigió a la salida.- Iré por el cabeza hueca, esperen aquí…

-Deberías dejarlo salir por esta vez. No creo que cause problemas si se dirige a la casa de Casey –Tentó Miguel Ángel, quien había estado leyendo en silencio algunas historietas desde el sofá.-Además… ¡Ya sabes que es Mejor que Rafa vaya a su casa y no que él venga a deshacernos todo!. ¡Es peor que yo! –Gritó de improviso. Su expresión de pánico era un tanto graciosa. Sin embargo, en Leo no causó si quiera una mueca.

-Sabes bien como es nuestro…

-Miguel tiene razón… Por primera vez en su vida –Atajé, antes que el aludido hiciera un comentario referente a lo que acababa de decir, por lo que se cruzó de brazos inmediatamente, entrecerrando los ojos en señal de derrota- Debes reconocer que la actividad de los Ninja del pie ha disminuido desde que Shreder desapareció…

-Sehh… ¿Qué es lo que puede salir mal? –Interrumpió la tortuga de cinta anaranjada, con un dejo de inocencia en la voz.

-Que lo atrapen, que experimenten con él, que Lo usen para llegar a todos nosotros ¡No somos normales! Es por eso que no me sorprendería cualquier cosa que pasara

…¿No somos normales?

No somos criaturas perfectas por naturaleza es verdad… Pero remarcarnos y reprimirnos a nosotros mismos como un ser inferior, un fenómeno o algo por el estilo que tiene que permanecer olvidado de todo ojo terrestre, solo por ser distinto… Tampoco es un sentimiento que se guarde con tanta calma y pasividad, como si fuese un mal sueño que se va, al despertar por la mañana.

He de mentir si no menciono que son sientas las ocasiones en las que he soñado despierto, asimilando ir a la Universidad humana, aprender mas sobre el origen de la vida e investigar paso a paso los métodos científicos mas recientes que se van formando con el pasar de los años y la evolución. Sin embargo, me confino discretamente a una pretenciosa vida de abstinencia, donde todos los días aprendo el código de un Ninja: La realidad de vivir en las sombras. Donde día a día espero impaciente las visitas de Avril para conversar sobre temas que a mis hermanos no les interesan en lo mas mínimo, por que cada uno tiene una vocación Muy distinta a la mía: Leonardo entrenar, Rafael pelear y Miguel Ángel… Bueno, él hace de todo desordenadamente. Por lo que esa pequeña y traslucida palabra "_Anormales_" me azota fervientemente el alma.

Me quedé en silencio, sin decir nada más, sin anteponerme en su camino de ir tras nuestro hermano el antisocial, inadaptado y otras sartas de tonterías que Miguel le grita para fastidiarlo. Me quedé con las manos sobre la mesa de madera y observé por unos minutos las distintas chucherías en las que dedico mi tiempo libre después del entrenamiento. Todas esas cosas que recojo y elijo con cuidado: Basura que después de un tiempo va a parar a nuestra guarida, la cual apodamos 'Hogar'… "_Por que eso es lo que es, nuestra casa de ahora en adelante…" _Me habían dicho alguna vez. Sin embargo, aun no comprendo cual es el desasosiego que siento clavado en el corazón, esa soledad impertinente que me grita y me reclama una y otra vez que mi vida va tomando un giro inesperado.

-Doni…

Pero yo era uno de los mas resignados a permanecer eternamente en la vida del Ninja nocturno ¡Yo estaba acostumbrado a consolar a Miguel Ángel respecto a este tema! Y ahora era a mí a quien atacaba esta maldita depresión indeseada. Merodeaban en mi cabeza miles de métodos torpes y estúpidos para conformar una solución a nuestra apariencia. Pensé en los cristales subterráneos que hallamos en una de nuestras tantas incursiones a ese "Mundo de Monstruos" -Como lo apodó Mike- en donde el poder de su luz y energía, brindaba la fuerza suficiente a sus habitantes para existir en paz, sin la trágica necesidad de estarse matando entre sí ¡Tal vez era una oportunidad perfecta para usar uno a nuestro favor! Sin embargo, las esperanzas se esfumaron rápido cuando se descubrió que el poder de esas cosas, se agotaba después de un corto uso.

-Don…

Además, nunca antes habíamos sido humanos. Estas formas "anormales" nos fueron brindadas por casualidad en un golpe 'afortunado' del destino, el cual quería un futuro burlesco para nosotros. Y aun cuando yo pudiera elaborar una formula para volvernos criaturas de piel suave y abundante cabello, el sueño terminaría pronto, por que siempre hay dobles jugadas, en las cuales no esperamos un antuvión inevitable.

-¡Donatello!

-¿¡Qué quieres!? –Respondí molesto ante su insistencia, dejando de lado lo que mis manos estaban reconstruyendo sobre la mesa.

-¿No crees que deberíamos ir con ellos? –Preguntó algo impaciente, señalando con la cabeza la entrada de la guarida- Ya sabes como es Rafael ¿Qué tal si le está dando problemas a Leo por encontrarlo? O peor aun ¡Si se toparon con algún enemigo el cual no puedan derrotar sin nuestra ayuda! –Profirió de nuevo en un tono dramático, se llevó las manos a las mejillas y sacudió la cabeza- ¡Debemos ir a ayudarlos!

-Ya te he dicho que No leas tantas historietas Miguel Ángel, te afectan el poco cerebro que tienes –Murmuré volviendo al trabajo.

-Gracioso… -Replicó sarcástico, aunque después de unos segundos mas, volvió a presionar con el mismo tema- Vamos Don, casi nunca salimos de casa. Hay que aprovechar ahora que podemos –Insistió.

Volteé los ojos al cielo y relajé los hombros, poniéndome calmadamente de pie. Fingí un gesto de resignación y asentí finalmente, tomando mi bo para acompañarlo en su fantasía improvisada…

-¡Siii…!. ¡Ya vamos hermanos, resistan un poco mas!

…Por que después de todo, es en eso en lo que siempre habíamos vivido, en puras "fantasías". Y no había otro camino para desahogar el encierro cotidiano, que las fantasías que la mente cansada nos hacía alucinar. Admito que siempre hemos tenido mucha ayuda de Miguel Ángel en ese caso, por que el niño activo e inocente que siempre lleva en su interior nos anima y ayuda a superar toda prueba. Sin embargo, siempre le molestamos y reprimimos por cualquier cosa o acción que cometa, con la viva excusa de que debe seguir el correcto camino de un Ninja ¡Ja! Si tan solo alcanzáramos a comprender la alegría y la desfachatez de los días de Miguel, quien siempre juega y sonríe sin importar situación…

Y tal vez así debería de ser siempre. Debería uno esmerarse en comprender el significado de cada cosa, el por qué sucede y cual será su papel en un futuro….

-No, eso no –Replicó Miguel cuando le antepuse esa teoría

-¿A qué te refieres? –Demandé saber confuso, esquivando los tendederos de un tejado mientras saltábamos las azoteas en busca de nuestros hermanos.

-Saber el significado de todo lo que nos rodea e intentar adivinar el futuro sería como vivir sin propósito –Respondió agitado, manteniendo en perfecto orden los movimientos felinos en los que nos desenvolvemos nocturnamente- ¿De qué nos serviría si ya sabemos todo lo que va a venir mas adelante? Ya no tendríamos sorpresas y la vida se volvería aburrida –concluyó, sosteniendo firmemente su disparatada teoría.- ¡Mira ahí están!

Me detuve de golpe sobre el borde de un tejado, observando con ojos extraviados como Miguel Ángel se acercaba con gráciles movimientos a mis demás hermanos, quienes discutían arduamente la negligencia de Rafael.

-¿Qué haces aquí Renacuajo?...

-Creímos que estarían en problemas, venimos a ayudarles…

-Miguel ¿Qué no les dije que esperaran en casa?

Los miraba atentamente, captando las expresiones de cada uno y analizándolas con un afán infinito de encontrar eso, que según yo, no podía cuadrar en nuestra vida de familia.

Segundos antes a nuestra llegada, Leonardo y Rafael mantuvieron una fiera discusión en la que se echaban mutuamente en cara los defectos del otro. Espabilaban y hacían gestos mímicos que indicaban su desacuerdo: Uno defendiendo y el otro acusando la falta de inmadurez y práctica… Sin embargo, a la llegada de Miguel Ángel, ese mundo de afrentas insanas cambió radicalmente. Ambos hermanos giraron la cabeza hacia el rostro del aludido y lo miraron confundidos mientras éste les sonreía pícaramente, de ahí empezó el interrogatorio y olvidaron el tema principal: la rivalidad, desobediencia o desacato, para enfrascarse en la nueva tarea de acosar al perezoso y desentendido Ninja que acababa de interrumpirlos.

-… Y eso fue lo que pasó…

-¿Cuantas veces hemos de mencionarte que No leas esas revistas estúpidas? –Replicó Rafael, cruzándose de brazos para darle mayor toque a su mirada inquisidora.

Miguel Ángel abrió la boca para responderle de una manera en la que pudiera provocar más su ira, sin embargo…

-¿No habías dicho que venías con Donatello? –Inquirió de pronto Leonardo. Miguel sonrió y asintió con energía, señalando hacia mi dirección.

Si, a simple vista parecía estar todo en orden, volviendo a ser esa practica familia que nunca se ha roto y que solo se ha mantenido tensa o desigual por los constantes ajetreos que esta vida de ninja nos ofrece… Día tras día. El Maestro Splinter ha dado todo de sí, para podernos ayudar a comprender lo que es el trabajo en equipo, las acciones de un ninja, pero sobre todo: La hermandad. A pesar de que siempre me he sentido oprimido y hundido ante las actitudes erróneas e irónicas de mis hermanos, he descubierto finalmente que es de esta manera como se debe recibir el futuro. Por que todos hemos formado parte de un eslabón fundamental que ayuda a mantener la cadena en orden. Sin uno de nosotros, los demás simplemente se echarían al olvido, dejándose desteñir febrilmente con el paso de los años.

-¡Ven Doni, Rafael se va a disculpar por haber sido tan imbécil! –Gritó Mike, agitando las manos por sobre su cabeza

-¡Sácate de aquí! –Fue la única respuesta de la tortuga nombrada, empujando (como es costumbre) a Miguel Ángel, quien cayó de espaldas contra varias cajas de cartón y exclamó un animoso grito.

…Después de todo, son mis hermanos, mi única familia.

Sonreí placenteramente ante mis propios cambios de convicción. Negué con la cabeza mientras me reprendía a mi mismo por haber sido tan estúpido e intenté cruzar de un salto el callejón que nos separaba, llegando ante ellos con la misma sencillez de siempre. Me hicieron unas cuantas preguntas acerca de mi extraño comportamiento y después de que sutilmente presenté mis excusas, me dejaron en paz, proponiendo, muy al pesar de Leo, que patrullásemos las calles… Solo para entretenernos.

Claro…

Ya no había que temer, estábamos juntos y mientras nos mantuviéramos así, el mundo que nos envolvía siempre podía ser parte de nosotros y No de forma contraria, como mucho tiempo me obligué a creer…

_Por: Donatello_

"_La grandeza de un hermano no está en sus palabras o presunciones, se encuentra en el hecho de poder forjar esa fraternidad a prueba de todo lo indiscutible e incluso, vivir para actuar y proteger a ese ser tan especial, a costa de la propia vida…"_

* * *

**FDA: **Algo extraño. Me siento rara e insulsa en esta sección, pero no podía reprimir las ganas de escribir algo de las Tortugas. No sabía con exactitud qué sería, pero conforme fui desarrollando la trama, la moldeé de tal forma que quedara esta cosa llamada Fan fic. Al principio deseaba que fuera algo de Miguel Ángel, pero el chico irradia tanta alegría, que cuando escriba un fic conmovedoramente depresivo de él, quiero que sea algo mas profundo y que tenga una razón más austera, o bien, algo que se adapte a su infinita y querendona felicidad.

De antemano agradezco a quien se haya atrevido a llegar hasta esta nota de autora, dejando claro, que yo ya estoy feliz por haber realizado esto. **¡Gracias por leer mi One-Shot!**

**Até Logo.**

**_Por:_ Fantasía de un ángel**


End file.
